To deliver/mix the hot and/or cold water, known taps generally require the operation of suitable control members, generally by contact with the user's hand (or foot).
Taps are also known which deliver water when the user positions his hands close to the tap, to activate a proximity sensor which determines water delivery. However such taps deliver water at only a single predetermined temperature, it not being possible to adjust the temperature other than by manually adjusting the control members (in the normal manner).
The object of the present invention is to provide a sanitary tap able to deliver water at the desired temperature without contact being required between the hands (or another part of the body) of the user and a part of the tap.
The purpose of this is to make the use of the tap more comfortable, more rapid and more hygienic.
A typical application of the tap of the invention is in washrooms open to the public (restaurants, public toilets, offices, communities, public transport, etc.) where the requirements of hygiene are particularly felt.